My Pizza Lovin' Ninja
by Rhiannon Moxley
Summary: Michelangelo/OC. Follows the 2014 movie.
1. Chapter 1

I glanced over at the clock letting out a sigh as time slowly ticked by. Just a few more minutes and I'll be able to leave. I went back to reading my comic book 'til the bell over the door rang, signaling that someone had walked in.

I looked up over my comic book to see a group of guys walk down one of the rows of bookshelfs. They were all laughing and pushing each other back and forth. I looked them over, they didn't seem like the type of guys to be hanging around a bookstore and at that almost 9 o'clock at night.

I frowned as I got an uneasy feeling from them as they kept walking around the store. One of them looked at me then said something to the others. Another looked over and smirked at me, causing a shiver to run down my back as something told me that they were up to no good.

A few minutes passed before they finally left after my boss came out and told them they had to leave because we're closing. I let out at thankful sigh as I stood up, stretching my arms over my head. I let my arms drop down to my sides and pulled my shirt down, covering my belly ring. I went into the backroom and grabbed my backpack and leather jacket before letting my boss know I was heading out.

I stuffed my hands into my jacket as I slowly started my way home. I reached up and pulled my hair out of its ponytail, shaking my hair out. The wavy auburn locks came to rest at my waist. I glanced around. No one was out which was strange. Usually the streets were always busy no matter what time. I walked past a dark alleyway, glancing at it. I felt a shiver go down my back as I quickly hurried on by.

Halfway home I started feeling like I was being followed. I quickly looked back over my shoulder to see two of the boys from the group that was at the bookstore. I tensed up, looking back in front of me as I picked up my pace.

I bit my lip, hearing them do the same. Just as I was about to start running I was yanked backwards by my jacket. I gasped as I was thrown against a wall. The two boys grinned at each other as they stood in front of me, blocking any escape. I cringed back against the brink wall of the alley as much as I could as one of them reached out and grabbed a lock of my hair, stroking it.

"Why are you doing this?" I questioned, glaring at them.

The one that was stroking my hair smirked down at me stepping closer to press his body against mine. I cringed trying to get away from him but he quickly pinned me to the wall. "Because, you're just too cute to pass this up," his friend said laughing.

"Yeahhh, babygirl, come onnnn, we just wanna have some fun. We promise that you'll enjoy it too," the one pinning me to the wall slurred, laughing. I frowned trying to turn away from him.

I bit my lip, forcing myself to smile up at him. "Hmmm, okay, but only if it's fun," I whispered in his ear, making him blush.

They grinned at each other again apparently thinking that I was really going to have sex with them both right now. I rolled my eyes, before quickly kicking the one holding me in between the legs. He yelled quickly dropping to the ground. I looked up to see the other one step closer. I took off sprinting out of the alleyway and down the sidewalk. I heard him running after me.

I panted looking over my shoulder as he chased me. I was almost to the apartment when he grabbed me again. I grunted as he slammed into both rolled into the street. We fought as he tried to pin me to the ground, but out of no where, he was gone. I blinked, confused when I noticed he was gone. I looked over to see someone beating the guy up.

I gasped for breath as I slowly got up from the ground. I couldn't make out much of the guy that saved me except for nun-chucks and something orange swaying back and forth as he used his nun-chucks to beat up the guy that was after me.

He knocked out the guy. "Oh yeah, boy! That's what ya get messin' with a hot babe, dude!" He cheered, swinging his nun-chucks around and doing a victory dance.

He stopped suddenly and slowly turned to look at me. "Oh, hi!" He said. I stepped closer, but he backed away. "U-uh I wouldn't come any closer if I were you, dudette!" I frowned.

"Um, okay," I rubbed the back of my neck. "Um, t-thank you," I said, blushing slightly as he just stood there in the dark, watching me.

I looked up to see him step closer. "Oh, uh no prob!" He laughed. I frowned as he stayed away from me still.

"Um, can I at least see who saved me?" I asked, tilting my head.

He was hesitate but after a few seconds he stepped a little closer though I could still barely make out much. I looked him over as he shuffled back and forth nervously. Just as I was about to say something my phone rang causing both of us to jump.

I quickly grabbed my phone out of my pocket. I looked down at it to see that my sister was calling. I looked up at the guy, but he was gone. I shook my head answering April's call as I quickly turned and headed home, leaving the boy who chased me laying on the sidewalk; still knocked out.


	2. Chapter 2

"There was this guy fighting back against them and h-he left behind this symbol." I sat on the couch in our apartment watching as my sister April paced back and forth.

"And I know I've seen it before. I can't remember where, but there is someone fighting back against the Foot Clan. This is a vigilante in this city and no one knows," she said, grinning, "but I do. I know and now, I have my story." When she was finished talking, she sighed, letting her arms hang at her sides. I slowly blinked, taking in everything she had just told me.

"Erm, well, I definitely believe you. Some dude with nun-chucks saved me on the way home," I mumbled, crossing my legs.

April gave me a concerned look. "Wait, what? What happened?"

I shrugged. "Two guys were bothering me. This dude came out of no where and saved me by knocking them out." So I lied. She'd freak if I told her the whole truth about what happened.

She groaned plopping down in a chair as she held her head in her hands. "That's why I don't like you working late at night. Anything could happen to you and I wouldn't forgive myself." I rolled my eyes at her.

I waved my hand dismissing what she said. "It's fine. So, about this vigilante dude though," I said quickly changing the subject.

After talking to April for awhile I headed into my room. I dropped my backpack next to my door as I closed my door. I put my jacket up in my closet before grabbing some shorts and a big t-shirt. I went into the bathroom down the hall. I took my dirty clothes off before stepping into the shower.

After taking a shower I quickly threw on the t-shirt and shorts before drying my wet hair. I looked in the mirror looking over my body. My waist length wavy auburn hair fell in my face as my strange blue eyes stared back. Our eyes were the only thing April and I had in common, though hers were a light blue while mine were a strange dark blue. I looked over my lip piercing and nose ring then my body. Where as April was thin, 5'7 and called sexy by guys, I was slightly curvy at the height of 5'2" and called cute.

I tched before turning the light out and heading to bed just to get up early again and go to school, then work. "Same old, same old," I muttered, laying down.

As I laid there trying to fall asleep I thought back to what my nun-chuck welding savior looked like. I frowned, shaking my head. "There's no way. It was just dark out and I was imagining things." I thought back to what I thought I saw, but couldn't have. "Green feet and just two toes at that! No way and a beak? As a nose? Hn and it looked like he only had three fingers." I shook my head again. "No way, I'm just imagining things."

The next morning, I got up and dressed in a pair of skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, red converse and a plain black hoodie before grabbing my backpack and phone. I headed into the kitchen to see April already up. She was eating a piece of toast and drinking coffee as she looked over some papers.

She looked up at me. "Morning," she said smiling as I sat down at the table.

"Mornin'," I replied taking a sip of orange juice.

We ate in silence and when we were done we both put our dishes in the sink. I went over and grabbed my backpack, throwing a strap over my shoulder as I stuffed my phone in my back-pocket. "Okay, I gotta go. See ya tonight," I said.

I started to head out but she stopped me. "Yeah?" I asked, turning around.

She was slipping on her bright yellow jacket and grabbing her keys. "I wanted to let you know that I have this charity event I have to cover tonight. So I won't be home till late tonight," she explained, throwing her messenger bag over her shoulder.

I nodded. "Kay, bye!" I yelled, rushing out the door before she could start on about locking doors and don't let anyone in, stuff like she always goes on about when I'm gonna be alone for a little while.


	3. Chapter 3

The day slowly passed as I waited for school to end. After school, I headed to work, hoping I wouldn't have a another night like last night.

For the next four hours I sat around bored since it was a slow day. Finally I could head home. I quickly grabbed my stuff and headed out. I threw down my skateboard and headed towards the apartment.

I did a few tricks as I skated. Just as I landed another trick I heard yelling and screaming from up ahead. I grabbed my skateboard and jogged around the corner to see what was going on. As I turned the corner I was almost run over by a crowd of people running out of the subway station. I tried to find out what was going on, but no one paid any attention. Just as the crowd started thinning out more people came rushing out of the subway.

I heard banging and cheering from my left. I went to the side of an apartment building to see a bright yellow tarp that led up to the side of the rooftop. I looked up at the roof just in time to see something orange disappear over the edge of the roof.

I quickly headed around to the other side of the building, trying to find a way up to the roof. My face lit up once I found a ladder that led up to multiple fire-escapes. I rushed over to it but someone bumped into me. We both groaned as we laid on the ground. I sat up, rubbing the back of my head. I looked over to see April sit up, rubbing her shoulder.

"April?" I questioned as we both sat there looking at each other in shock and confusion.

"Kitty, what are you doing here?" She yelled/whispered.

We both stood up grabbing our things that fell when we knocked into each other. "I could ask the same thing," I replied.

"The Foot Clan just held hostages in the subway and the vigilantes saved everyone. I'm following them."

"Them?" I tilted my head giving her a confused look.

She nodded. "Yes, there was like four of them."

I hmmed. "Well I think the dude that saved me is up there."

I started climbing up to the fire escape above us. "Kitty! Get down here now!" She hissed. I shh-ed her again, motioning for her to come up. She sighed, climbing up and standing on the fire escape with me.

"Come on," I motioned for her to follow me as I started to quickly climb the fire-escapes until we were right under the side of the roof.

Just as she was about to say something, I shh-ed her. "Listen," I whispered. We both looked up we listened to what sounded like a group of guys talking and cheering.

"That must be them," she whispered, taking her phone from her bag and putting it in her pocket and handing me her bag. She started climbing up the ladder that led to the side of the roof. "What are you doing?" I hissed up at her. She waved her hand at me, ignoring me.

"I hate when she does that," I muttered watching as she pulled her phone out of her pocket. She took a picture then, but...the flash was on.

I face palmed, rolling my eyes. "Really April?" I muttered.

She started climbing back down but a chain swung over the side of the roof and wrapped around her. She was yanked up and disappeared over the side of the roof. I gasped, quickly dropping her bag and my backpack. I went to climb up the ladder but a chain wrapped my waist and I was swung up to the roof as well. I grunted as I landed hard on the roof and rolled to a stop against April.

"Ow." I sat up some, rubbing my back.

"Hey dude, that's the chick I saved!" I heard from behind me.


	4. Chapter 4

"What? What are you talking about, Mikey?" I looked behind me to see a huge turtle with katana's on the back of his shell and wearing a blue bandana.

"I believe what Mikey is referring to is the other night when he disappeared for awhile." I heard a "nerdy" voice respond.

Just then April sat up and looked around. We both gasped as someone slammed down on the ground in front of us. "Whoa." April and I looked up to see another huge turtle. This one had sai's in each of his hand and wore a red bandana.

"Give me the camera," he growled, glaring down at us.

"Oh look, he's doin' his Batman voice." I glanced over to see one with nun-chucks on his waist and a orange bandana. Another stood next to him, but this one wore a purple bandana and had a bo-staff and gadgets all over his shell.

"Whoa, she's hot. I can feel my shell tightening," the one with the orange bandana "whispered". I looked over at find him staring at me.

The one that was standing in front of us looked over his shoulder at him. "We can hear you," he growled, before turning his attention back to April and I. He gripped his sai's tightly as he stepped closer to us.

April and I quickly stood up and backed away some. "If you don't give me that camera," he threatened, stepping closer and closer to us.

"Enough!" The one with the blue bandana flipped over us and slammed down on the side of the roof. April and I quickly turned around to look at him. He stood tall and proud as he held a katana in each hand, staring down at April and I.

I glanced down to see that he had cracked the side of the roof from where he had slammed down on it. "Back off, Raph!" He yelled glaring at the one that stood behind us still.

He looked back at April and I. "Ma'ams, hello, I apologize. My colleague here forgot to say please. So, would you please hand over the camera?" He asked staring down at us.

April grabbed my hand and started pulling me backwards. We gasped as someone slammed down behind us. We turned to see the one with the orange bandana looking down at us. April jumped and gasped, trying to back away from him while I just stood there staring up at him.

"Nonononono, whoa, whoa. Chill, it's just a mask," he said, pointing up at his mask. "See?" He reached up and took it off. He held it up for us to see. "Don't freak out, right?" He smiled at us, showing perfect straight white teeth.

I looked him up and down, tilting my head. "So this is why you didn't let me see you the other night?" He frowned, looking away. I bit my lip. "I don't see anything wrong." He seemed to perk up at that. I looked over just in time to see April faint. I gasped, knelling next to her. "April?" I called, shaking her.

"Well, I think that went well." I heard one of them say.

"Um, miss?" I looked over my shoulder to see the one with the purple bandana and gadgets looking down at me. "May I?" He motioned towards April.

I slowly nodded watching as he went over on the other side of April and knelt down next to her. He slid on some weird/huge looking goggles and looked April over.

The other three came over and crowded around us. I jumped slightly as the one with the orange bandana suddenly appeared next to me. "Hi I'm Michelangelo or you can call me Mikey!" He said grinning as he waved his three fingered hand at me.

I just stared at him for a moment, before answering. "Uh huh, um, well sup Mikey? I'm Kitty," I replied smiling up at him.

He stared at me in awe. "Whoa, That's so cool! You're really named Kitty?!" I slowly nodded. "That's so cute!" He all but squealed.

I blushed, looking away. "Erm, I guess?" I let out a nervous laugh. I looked over to see April was starting to come to. The purple bandana turtle snapped his fingers in her face.

"Ma'am? Ma'am? Can you hear me? Do you know what city you're in? Do you know where you are?" He asked.

"Have you seen that video where the cat plays the chopsticks with chopsticks?" Mikey asked, leaning over them. I giggled, covering my mouth with my hand as the one with the blue bandana pushed him away.

"Can we focus here?" He said before looking back at April.

"Guys, please, give her some air."

April stared up at them in shock. "Who are you?" She questioned.

Mikey and the one with the blue bandana grinned at each other before looking at April. "Well, miss, uh, we're ninja," he replied, bowing his head as he held his hands together in front of him.

"Mutants," the red bandana-ed one chimed in.

"Well, technically, we're turtles," the one with the purple cut in.

Mikey stepped up. "Oh and we're teenagers, but we can still have adult," he winked at me, "conversions," he said, smiling.

April quickly sat up. "You're, ninja, mutant, turtle, teenagers?" She asked giving them a confused look.

"Well when you put it like that, it sounds ridiculous!" The one with the purple bandana said, shaking his head at her.

"Wait, wouldn't it be teenage mutant ninja turtles?" I questioned, tilting my head.

"Yes, that sounds better," the purple bandana-ed one responded, nodding his head.

"Whoa, cool, dudette!" Mikey said high-fiving me.

"See? She's lookin' at us like we're freaks," the red bandana-ed one said making us all look over at him. "I bet that's why you took our picture. Show ya friends."

"Bro, that's a good thing! Maybe she has hot friends!" Mikey said jumping up next to him.

The red bandana-ed one jumped down and stepped closer. "Lookin' for this?" He asked, holding up April's phone.

"Don't break it, nononononon, please," April begged, holding her hands up.

The one with the blue bandana rolled his eyes, yanking the phone away from him. "How many times do I have to tell you? We don't break things! We fix things, " he said getting in his face. "Donnie already wiped the phone clean, genius. Problem solved. Moving on."

The red bandana-ed one bumped the blue one's shoulder. "And who put you in charge?" He grumbled.

"You know who did."

"Oooo, tension. It's been like 30 whole minutes since you guys had this argument," Mikey said, grinning.

Then "Donnie" I'm guessing came over after looking at something on his wrist. "Leonardo, if we wanna make it back, we gotta hustle," he said, looking at the blue bandana-ed one.

"Leonardo?" April whispered.

He turned and looked at her. He stepped closer to us and leaned down some. "Do not say a word about this to anyone. If you do, we will find you," he said, looking back and forth between us. "April and Kitty O'Neil."

"We're on the move, Raphael," Leonardo said looking at the one with the red bandana as he jumped up next to Mikey.

"Raphael?" April whispered.

Raphael twirled his sais around before putting them back on his waist.

"Yeahhhhh, we'll find youuuuu," Mikey said, trying to act all creepy. "O'Neil." He winked at me as he started to turn, but he stopped and turned back to us. "I'm sorry, that came across as super creepy, 'kay? We will find you though," he said, grinning as he pointed at us.

They all turned and jumped over the edge of the roof, causing April and I to gasp. We rushed to the edge of the roof as we watched as they suddenly flipped back up into the air landing on the roof of the building across from us.

April pulled her phone out again taking a quick picture before they disappeared from our sight. "Come on, let's get home!" She said grabbing my hand and pulling me back to the ladder we'd climbed to get up here.


	5. Chapter 5

April and I rushed home. As soon as we stepped into the apartment April was already headed back to her room. I heard thuds and bangs coming from her room as I threw my stuff on my bed.

I walked down the hall to her room and stood in the doorway. "What're you doing?" I asked leaning on the door frame as I watched her throw things out of her closet.

"Leonardo, Raphael. Those names are familiar," she said, throwing a box on the floor and looking through it. She picked it up and turned it over, dumping everything out on the floor. I looked at the note on the box. She was going through our deceased father's things.

I shrugged, sighing. I went into the kitchen to find something to eat. I looked into the fridge and found some leftover pizza. "Pizza!" I cheered, quickly grabbing it and heating it up.

Just as I was about to plop down on the couch and eat, April called me. "Come here! You have to see this!" I groaned, getting up and going into her room. She was sitting on the floor still, looking like a crazy woman. 'Nothin' new there,' I thought, snickering as I plopped down next to her.

"Yeah?" I asked taking a bite of pizza.

"Look! Look!" I jumped slightly as she shoved a camera in my face.

A video played. It started out showing a younger me sitting next to a glass case while holding a piece of pizza out to something. "Good evening, this is April O'Neil," a younger April said, holding the camera up close to her face. "And Kitty!" The younger me cheered in the background making younger April giggle. "I'm recording live from our dad's lab. I know it sounds boring, but actually he does some pretty cool stuff."

The video skipped and showed dad looking at some papers. He looked over at the camera. "Time to put the camera away," he said.

"Awww, dad!" April whined.

April and I looked at each other, smiling.

The video fast-forwarded. "And now, I will show you somethin' amazing, suppose to be from a different planet." The camera changed to show dad holding a syringe in one hand and a little turtle in the other.

April and I looked at each other then back at the video as it showed younger me holding a piece of pizza up to a little turtle with an orange spot on its shell.

"Let's just ask. What sort of experiments are you doing here?" Younger April asked.

The camera changed to show dad and another man talking. They both laughed and dad turned to the camera, smiling. "It's a very complicated question," he replied.

"We're trying to change the world," a man behind dad answered.

The video skipped and showed a rat in a glass case. "Hello Spinter," younger April said, then the video ended.

April quickly grabbed another box and dumped out everything and grabbed a tape. She put the new tape in the camera and started it.

"And these are our little turtles. Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo and Donnatello," younger April said as she showed little turtles with a blue, red, orange and purple spots on their shells.

"The fans wanna see you!" The video changed to one of the turtles watching April from inside of one of the glass cases. She put her finger on the glass and the turtle slammed its head against the glass, cracking it.

April gasped and looked at me. "I knew it!"

"Sooo, let me get this straight. These vigilantes tonight, we've known them since we were little?" I questioned, giving her a confused look.

"They were our pets and they were named after Italian renaissance painters."

I gave her a weirded out look. "That's soooo messed up," I muttered shaking my head.

I went and got ready for bed while April was doing research. The next morning I got up and got dressed in some jean shorts, a gray hoodie and High-top Converse. I brushed my hair and put my plain black hat on backwards, before grabbing my bookbag, phone and skateboard.

I walked into the kitchen to see April sitting there with papers all around her as she held a cup of coffee. I noticed the bags under her eyes as I grabbed a poptart and some juice. "You okay there, April?" I asked sitting down at the table.

She sighed, running her hands through her hair as she tried to stay awake. "I've been up all night doing research and putting stuff together so I can maybe get my boss to listen to me," she mumbled.

I shook my head, glancing at the clock on the wall. "Wellll, ya might wanna hurry and get dressed then. It's almost 7:30," I said, taking a bite out of my poptart.

She gasped, jumping up and quickly getting all of her papers together. She ran into her room. I winced hearing her banging around trying to get dressed quickly. I heard another bang, but this was a lot louder. I leaned over in my seat, trying to look down the hall. "Ya okay?!" I yelled.

"I'm fine! I'm fine!" She yelled rushing out of her as she threw on her yellow jacket.

"Wait, Kitty!?" I jumped while drinking some juice, almost spilling some on me.

"What?" I asked, looking at her confused while she stared at me from across the room.

"Why are you still here?!" She asked, rushing to grab all her some.

I shrugged. "What do ya mean?" I asked, standing up and throwing my bookage over my shoulder and sliding my phone in my pocket, before grabbing my skateboard.

"You were supposed to leave like 20 minutes ago!" She yelled while rushing us both out the door.

"Uhh, I overslept? Besides, who cares? It's friday," I muttered as I watched her lock the apartment and rush down the stairs of the apartment building.

"Bye, love you! Be safe!" She yelled, waving over her shoulder before she disappeared around the corner.

I rolled my eyes, shaking my head. "Crazy," I mumbled, before heading to school.


	6. Chapter 6

"You did what now?" I asked staring at April like she was crazy.

'Which I'm starting to think she really is,' I thought.

"I went and saw Eric Sacks today and told him about the vigilantes," she replied not even looking at me as she typed away on her laptop.

"Are you crazy?!" I yelled. "Did that giant turtle with the blue bandana not tell he'd find you if you told anybody?" I threw my hands up.

She shrugged. "It'll be fine, Kitty. Eric wants to help. I mean, come on, you're acting like he's some bad guy. He wants to help find them because they're the last of his and dad's work," she said.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh come on, April, something's not right with the man." She just ignored me.

I sighed plopping down in the armchair. "So, how'd it go with your boss today?" I asked.

She paused, frowning. "...I got fired."

I sat up in shock. "What?!" She nodded. "That's bull!" She gave me a stern look that I just brushed off. When I noticed she wasn't gonna tell me anymore I got up, getting ready to leave the room. "What the?" I looked at her to see that she was staring at the laptop with a confused look.

"Bam! You've been hacked by Donnatello!" I heard from the laptop. April shook her head. "Told ya we'd find you. Meet us here and come alone! O-or else...y-you shall be punished...nn stuff.." April looked at me with a weirded out look. "Get your shoes on. We're going to meet them!" She said throwing on her jacket.

We went to the address he gave April. We climbed up to the rooftop. We looked around but didn't see anyone. "Ya sure he gave the right address?" I asked.

She ignored me, looking around again. "Hello?! You told us to come here! We didn't bring anyone with us. We did exactly what-" I yelped as someone jumped down behind me and grabbed my shoulder. I spun around to see Mikey.

"Okay, are you April and Kitty O'Neil?!" He asked.

Then the one called Donnatello came over, messing with something on his arm. "Initiating retinal scans." April and I backed up, covering our eyes as he shined a light on us. "Scanning, scanning, scanning, scanning, scanning complete. It's her, it's her, it's her," he said as they all surrounded April and I.

"Of course it's her, Donnie," Leonardo said wrapping an arm around April's neck. I stepped back, jumping when I bumped into Mikey who just grinned at me. "Heyyy, glad you two could make it. There's someone important we want to introduce you to, but first..." April and I gasped as bags were put over our heads.

I yelped as one of them picked me up and put me over their shoulder. I groaned as they started jumping around. I heard Mikey laugh. "Almost there, babe!" He yelled. I yelped again as we slammed down. I groaned as his shoulder dug into my stomach.

April and I were set down next to each other. "Ohhh yeahhhh, welcome to my crib, girl~," Mikey sang as I tried to see where we were through the bag over my head.

"Where are we?" April asked.

"It's our fortress of solitude," Donnatello said.

"Our Hogwarts!" Mikey said.

"Our Xavier academy," Donnatello said.

"Our next generation, state of the arts WONDER dome~," Mikey said.

I made a face. "Are we in the sewers?" I asked.

"N-nooooo," Mikey said.

"Technically, yes," Donnatello said.

"Yeahhh, it's the sewer," Mikey said as Donnatello pulled the bags from our heads.

We both looked up to see a rat standing on a table that looked like it was being held up by CD cases. "You brought us here, April and Kitty," he said holding hands behind his back.

April and I stepped forward. "Splinter?" April asked as we walked towards him.

"How'd she know his name?" Donnatello asked.

"Did you tell her his name?" Leonardo asked. They were all whispering behind April and I as we walked up to Splinter.

"Come closer," Splinter said nodding.

We stepped closer as the turtles all followed us. "It's been a long time." He smiled. "You two always did have your fathers eyes." April and I looked at each other confused.

"I don't understand," April whispered while staring at him.

"Don't be afraid. All will be made clear," he said smiling.

"This is crazy," she whispered looking him up and down.

He led us over to another area and sat down on pillows. "Come, sit," he said motioning for us to sat down on the two pillows in front of him.

"Listen closely, you two," he said. "I don't remember a time before living in that laboratory." I glanced over to see that the turtles were all sitting down now, watching us. "That fateful night started like any other. Sacks gave us our injunctions. Your father made sure our vital signs were strong and you two, as always provided us with a special treat. After the brothers went to sleep, I heard loud voices. There was the smell of smoke, alarms sounded. Your father had discovered the truth behind the man he was working for. He set fire to the lab. His last breath was taken trying to destroy Shedder's plan. I was terrified, but then you and Kitty appeared and ushered us to safety. I never had a voice then, but I thank you now. Hm, we wondered the sewers until I found this place. It was then that the mutogen that was injected into our blood began to change us in miraculous ways. I saw how your father loved you two and I knew that I had to show that same love to the turtles. I became their father and they became my sons. Like all children, they were drawn to the distractions of popular culture and I knew one day they would want to explore the world above. They would be ridiculed. They would need to learn to protect themselves, both mentally and physically...and then I found a way. First I would teach myself, the ancient art of ninju. The brothers followed my lead, accelerating at a wondrous rate. Their gift was also their passion. They lived, breathed and dreamed all things martial arts. Then, they were ready. Everything they are and everything that they've become was made possible by the bravery you two displayed on that fateful night."

April and I looked at each other, not really knowing what to say. "W-we were just little girls," April said, shaking her head.

Splinter narrowed his eyes. "And you gave us freedom, where others would have kept us in cages."

"Wait a minute, dad," Leonardo said kneeling down next to us. "All these years, you told us we were rescued from the fire by a great guardian spirit. A hogosha."

Splinter nodded. "That's right and this is the hogosha," he said motioning towards April and I.

We gave them confused looks. "What?" April asked. Leonardo stood up and stepped back some then they all bowed at us. "My girlfriend's totally the hogoshaaa," Mikey whispered, making Leonardo hit him.


End file.
